


Descent - Part 0

by love_toxin



Series: Descent [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Doctor Reader - Freeform, Doctor/Patient, Medical Procedures, Near Death, Other, Reader is slightly unhinged, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_toxin/pseuds/love_toxin
Summary: In which Leon is knocked unconscious after the tanker explosion in the introduction of re2, only to be rescued by a lovely resident of Raccoon City, for whom his yandere tendencies start to bloom.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Descent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053329
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Descent - Part 0

After his world exploded in a blast of flames, and his vision grew dark as he felt his body collide with something solid, the pattering of rain against his jacket was all that echoed in his ears. The rain was all that cut through his senses following the explosion of the tanker truck, the feeling of it soaking into his skin and chilling him to the bone as he lay limp on the pavement. 

_ “Keep still,” _

Bashing his head against the steering wheel was one punch, and being flung against the side of another car door was the second to knock him out. But for some reason he clung to whispers in the back of his head, and warmth that grew slowly in his chest and reminded him of home. 

_ “It’ll only hurt for a second.” _

Was this the end? He hoped not, although a part of him would be glad that the nightmare ended before it had a chance to kick off. However, that seemed not to be the case, considering the sharp jolt of pain in his shoulder that forced his eyes open and his body to sit up suddenly. 

“Ah-!”

It was obvious at first glance that he’d given you a fright, the way you jumped in your seat and knocked over the first aid kit that had been sitting in your lap. He took a few deep breaths in first, his head jerking from one side to the other as he figured out where he was--and only once his sense returned did he follow your lead and slip off the couch to help you pick up the tools you’d spilled, a roll of gauze tumbling out of your reach before he swiped it up and turned back to get a good look at you. 

_...You _ . Whoever  _ you  _ were, he didn’t recognize you...but you caught his gaze like a bee to a flower, and  _ by God  _ were you a beautiful one. Just by a glance alone he could tell you’d been through your fair share of hell, but aside from the filthy uniform and bloody hands, you could have fooled him well enough. In your blue button-up and belted navy trousers, you looked like an angel to his exhausted eyes...in fact, if you were a fellow officer, he was sure he’d never have been able to do his job with you commanding his attention with every gaze. 

“ _ Leon? _ Is that you?”

He hadn’t realized he’d been staring, but by the redness of your cheeks under a fine layer of dirt, he’d obviously been doing so for a beat too long. While he turned to look at the officer that had hobbled over, you scooped up the rest of your medicines and threw them haphazardly back into your kit, before stepping over to a counter nearby to reorganize everything. You stole a few glances at him over your shoulder as Marvin introduced himself to the new recruit, none of which went unnoticed by the man in question--and by the time Leon had been caught up and changed into his police gear, he finally found the chance to say a proper hello to the one that had piqued his interest, while you fussed over your equipment just out of earshot of where the lieutenant had laid down to rest.

“Hey. It’s, uh...nice to meet you. Considering the circumstances, of course.”

Leon had always had two very particular flaws when it came to being social. He usually blabbered on too much when he was nervous, and when it came to people he was interested in, he would get... _ needy _ , for lack of a better term. And unfortunately for you, you checked both those boxes right away--you turned to face him and he already felt at ease by the smile on your face, and he knew then and there that he was going to be attached to you. He almost didn’t catch your name with how entranced he was by your every move, no matter how slight, but thankfully he could rope himself back in before you started to suspect him of daydreaming. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Leon. I’m glad you’re feeling better!”

A shiver ran up his spine at the glance he got of your lips, as his name rolled easily off your tongue. You deserved so much more than this cruel, cruel situation, and he knew he wanted to preserve that precious smile that you gifted him with. 

“Thanks. I’m a lot better now, that’s for sure...but how did I get here? I thought...well, the last thing I remember is the tanker blowing up in my face.” 

Realization crossed your eyes, and he watched intently as the pieces visibly clicked in your brain, while sympathy etched itself into your expression. With footsteps that padded softly against the tiled floor, you moved in closer in a way that looked as though you were going to kiss him--but then you approached his side and gently lifted up the hair above his ear, and his momentary adrenaline slipped into an ache he hadn’t noticed until just now.

“..Well, that explains the laceration you’ve got here, and why the whole street was lit up when I arrived. I was making my rounds to look for survivors when I heard the explosion,”

His heart beat frantically in his chest until you pulled your fingers away from the sutured wound, and he tried so hard not to focus on the fact that you’d been wandering out there  _ alone  _ while you talked. The idea in itself was enough to make him want to lock you inside the police station, as crazy as it sounded when he thought twice about it.

“...And when I found you, I thought you were dead. You’re lucky you’ve got a pretty face, or else I wouldn’t have hesitated and blasted your head off.” 

You laughed in a morbidly teasing way, but nothing about it was off-putting for him. You risked your life to drag his dead weight all the way back to the station, and now he knew who had wrapped bandages around his wounds, sewed his injuries shut, and rubbed salve over his burns and scrapes. You were his hero when he needed one, and now with his gun holstered and his head clear, he was certain  _ he  _ was going to be  _ yours _ .

“Are you an officer?”

In reality, he was ready to start looking around to find the keys that Elliott had scribbled down in his journal, but he felt there wasn’t much harm in probing for a bit more information about his new ally. Especially when you had been so helpful and seemed to know what you were doing, it wouldn’t hurt to make sure he was in your good graces as much as you were in his. 

“I’m a doctor, actually. Marvin lent me the uniform, since mine was pretty disgusting...but looks like it didn’t help much.”

It was only then, as you gestured towards your abandoned coat and scrubs in a bloody pile atop one of the hampers, that you looked back down at yourself and realized just how filthy you really were. No matter how pressed the creases of your pants were or how smoothly you laid the top down against your chest, it didn’t refine the fact that your stomach was absolutely doused in blood, and it caked under your fingernails even after wiping your hands with a rag. Your appearance was that of someone who had been healing people, not hurting them, like the way his bullets caused undead blood to splatter over his face, and his soles squished against the ground after walking through gore and entrails. Your smile was bright, but it didn’t reach your eyes, where you hid all that pain of seeing your patients suffer as they took their last breaths in your arms. And he could have easily been one of them, if not for an absurd amount of luck...and Leon turned his gaze back to meet yours, hoping to make that smile of yours stay, even just for him. Maybe  _ only  _ for him. 

“I can’t say if it’s an improvement, but if looks are a factor, then I’m sure you’ll be safe no matter what.” 

He’d never tried to be so bold with someone he’d just met, but then again he’d never experienced these circumstances before, and a bit of fear seemed to energize him a little. But by the way you blushed and averted your eyes for a moment, a smile finding its way to your lips, he knew he was going to have to do it more often. 

“I hope so. But if I  _ do  _ get bit, I pray you’ll make sure I don’t eat your handsome face off.” 

“Well, if it were you, I  _ might  _ have to let you take a bite.” 

This time, his corny attempts at flirting rewarded him with a giggle--and even aside from the giddiness that rose in his chest at hearing it, something inside of him shifted when he heard you laugh. It was only the beginning of the nightmare, and he’d already seen so many lives turned to ruin. Even Marvin, though he was still breathing, was doomed to an agonizing, sorrowful death. 

“But you won’t. I’m gonna make sure you get out alive--me and Matilda here.” 

He grabbed hold of his gun to prove his point, and your smile never fell as you turned back to your little makeshift station, and started expertly fiddling with some of your tools to mix a bit more medicine. 

“Y’know, that actually makes me feel a bit better. I hope I don’t get turned to zombie chow before you can fulfill that promise, Leon.” 

Leon wouldn’t let that happen to you. He  _ couldn’t  _ let that happen to you. You were too clever, too happy, too  _ perfect  _ to ever feel that kind of pain, and if you did already by even a sliver, then it was his duty to exterminate it permanently. He wanted to save everyone he could,  _ of course _ , that was what he signed up to do. But you would remain his top priority. His number one. The person he would return to, bloody and tired and half-dead, who would wrap his wounds and thank him for his heroism with a kiss.

You would be his.  _ All  _ his. 


End file.
